Segment routing may include the use of a source routing paradigm. In segment routing, a node (e.g., a network device) may provide a packet using an ordered list of instructions, called segments. A segment may represent any instruction, topological or service-based, related to providing a packet. A segment may be local to a node or global within a segment routing domain.